1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-winding common mode choke, and more particularly to a wire-winding common mode choke that can prevent the wire from interconnecting.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrical appliances generate an electromagnet wave intervening the operation of the electrical appliances. To hedge the intervention of the electromagnet wave, a conventional wire-winding common mode choke is mounted in the electrical appliances.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, the conventional wire-winding common mode choke has a body (50), two initial welding points (51) and two ending welding points (52) respectively formed in four corners of the body (50), two channels (53) respectively defined in two lateral sides of the body (50), four folding portions (54) respectively formed in two edges of each channel (53), and a first and a second coil (60, 61).
With further reference to FIG. 9, the first and second coil (60, 61) are welded respectively at the initial welding points (51), are mounted around the channels (53) across a folding portion (54) near one of the initial welding points (51) and are welded respectively at the ending welding points (52). The first coil (60) is easy to interconnect to the second coil (61) at the folding portion (54). The interconnection portion is likely to short circuit without preventing the noise. Therefore, the invention provides an improved wire-winding common mode choke to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.